


Without Him

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Past Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: One bad decision made in anger brought him a future of unhappiness Contains spoilers from episode 19 and a couple of things of my creation.





	Without Him

Disclaimer: I own only my imagination.

AN: I know nothing like this would ever happen but my muse is in a bizarre place. Contains references to the newest episode so move on if you don't want spoilers. Unbeated   
****

It was a Monday night and it was time for the regular cabinet meeting between Alec Lightwood, the head of the New York Shadowhunters institute, and all the downworld leaders.

The tradition had continued even after the war had ended and downworlders had become part of a council that was also made up of Shadowhunters.

Magnus hated coming to the institute but after his stupidity of three years earlier he owed it to his people to be the best leader he could be.

Never again could he let his anger and sheer pride overwhelm him, it had cost him so much.

He had sided with the Seelie Queen, only because he was mad at Alexander for keeping a big secret from him.

The soul sword hadn't been destroyed; Alec had kept it secret because he had wanted to spare him and everyone else a lot of worry.

As a fellow leader Magnus should've understood Alexander's burden but he'd let anger, mistrust, and fear get in his way.

And then the Seelie Queen had sided with Valentine.

The war had been terrible, thankfully Valentine and Jonathan/Sebastian, or whatever the hell he liked to call himself had ended up dead.

Magnus had been glad the queen had ended up destroyed as well.

But his relationship with Alexander had forever been destroyed as well.

Alec had nearly died and Magnus had healed him.

"Alexander, I can't even begin to express my...."

Alexander's blue eyes were hard, "Save it, Bane, we are done, getting with you was the biggest mistake."

"Alexander," Magnus whispered his name softly.

"That's Mr. Lightwood to you,"

"Alec..."

"Get out now!"

Magnus had given Alexander his wish and did his best not to constantly call or text Alec, Magnus felt his heart cry out in misery every moment of the day.

But Alec was also focused on rebuilding, not just the institute but relations with the downworlders.

Magnus was also grieving the loss of Raphael who had been killed by Sebastian.

****  
One day ten months later, Magnus got a call from Alec saying he wanted to resume the cabinet meetings and Magnus quickly and eagerly agreed.

He found Alec in his office, "I'm so glad to see you Alexander."

"You will refer to me as Mr. Lightwood, High Warlock." Alec's blue eyes were hard and his voice colder than Magnus had ever heard.

Before Magnus could reply a brown haired, blue eyed, Shadowhunter had knocked.

"Yes?" Alec asked, the hardness in Alec's eyes vanished and Magnus was sure he saw affection in Alec's eyes as he gazed at the man.

"The other leaders are in the conference room."

"Thank you, Luke," Alec turned to Magnus, "High Warlock Bane, meet my boyfriend, Luke Richards."

Magnus felt like the bottom had fallen out of his world but he had managed to say, "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, High Warlock," The distaste in the other Shadowhunter's voice was noticeable.

"I'll see you later," Alec told the other man, who nodded and with a sneering look at Magnus he left.

Alec looked at him, "We are allies in bringing our species together and that is all, am I clear High Warlock?"

"Very clear," Magnus replied quietly, devastation pouring through his entire being.

"Choices have consequences, you made yours and I've made mine."

***

Magnus came back to the present; He saw Jace and Clary sparring in the training area.

Their relationship was stronger than ever these days. 

The relationship of Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis had been a surprise; they had come together in their mutual grief over Raphael's passing.

Simon had been offered leadership of the clan but had rejected it and given it to Lily.

Magnus sighed, and continued his walk to the conference room.

Just then he heard Alexander's beautiful laughter, how it had always been a balm to his soul, once Magnus had been the reason for it, and the beautiful rare smiles Alexander had given.

Magnus looked into the greenhouse area and his heart broke, Alec and Luke were in an embrace, lost in each other and their own world.

Their relationship had flourished; they had married in the first ever same sex ceremony after the Clave had announced homosexuality was no longer against the law.

There were rumors that Alec and his husband were going to be invited to become Clave officials.

"I love you," Alec whispered softly.

"Love you more," Luke whispered.

Magnus hurried away, He couldn't bear to witness any kissing between them.

Centuries of living and Magnus had never known pain as intense as this, he'd had break ups before but Alec had been his greatest love.

But one bad choice in a moment of anger and pride had cost him everything.

Magnus would keep himself together while he was in the institute and later on alone in his dark and lonely loft he would let his tears fall.

AN2: My muse can be so bizarre, I feel sad for these two just writing this. Hopefully they'll be back together before the end of the finale; otherwise I don't know how everyone will survive emotionally.


End file.
